tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Decepticon City (SG)
The Battle of Decepticon City is a battle from the Shattered Glass universe. The Battle of Decepticon City refers to the protracted battle between the Autobots and Decepticons at Decepticon City, the base of the Decepticons on Earth, taking place in the year 2016/2018. Prelude The Decepticons possess staging grounds on Cybertron's two moons and were in the final phase of preparations for an assault. All that remained was the transport of a final shipment of Energon cubes from Decepticon City's production facilities. Megatron dispatched a shuttle to Earth for this purpose. Unfortunately for the Decepticons, the Autobot spy Moondor got wind of the Decepticons' plans and warned Optimus Prime, ruler of the Autobots. In a move reminiscent of the Decepticons' boarding of the ''Ark on their initial arrival on Earth, Optimus Prime led a sizeable contingent of Autobots against the small Decepticon crew on the shuttle. Heavily outnumbered and outmatched, the Decepticons were overwhelmed. Scrapper was the first to fall, killed by Optimus Prime's ion cannon. Hook was next to die as Prime's next target. Shrapnel then fell to Rodimus's marksmanship. Emperor Prime then killed Kickback, shot Starscream, and executed Valour. Only Acid Storm and Mixmaster survived, by either playing dead or hiding, respectively. Having taken control of the shuttle, Prime's plan became clear: the shuttle was to be used as a "Trojan Horse", conveying the Autobots for a surprise attack on Decepticon City itself, which Prime seemed to think would vanquish the Decepticons forever. On the other hand, Prime was never really known for his tactical genius. The Battle First Phase Prime had calculated correctly in that the Decepticon shuttle would not set off Decepticon City's automated defences even if carrying a Autobot crew. Only Emperor Prime's impatience prevented him from landing the shuttle in he midst of the city itself -- upon approaching Decepticon City, Prime threw Starscream's broken body out of the shuttle as a welcome to the Decepticons below. With the shuttle's destruction imminent and the Autobots' cover blown, Prime ordered his troops to debark and attack immediately. A number of Autobots commenced attacks on Decepticon City and attempted to pick off those Decepticons caught outside. The Decepticons, though surprised and outnumbered, quickly rallied to the defense. Deathsaurus, commanding the City, ordered Sir Soundwave to contact Megatron on Moonbase One to obtain reinforcements. Second Phase Once the Autobots were in position, Emperor Prime called in his ultimate weapon: Metroplex. Controlled by Windblade, Metroplex devastated Decepticon City until it turned into Dinosaurer and fought back, eventually driving Metroplex back with the power of love. With Metroplex overwhelmed, Optimus Prime retreated. Aftermath Decepticon City was severely damaged, and Starscream was captured by the Autobots. Bishop was left behind. Known participants ;Decepticons *Starscream *Acid Storm * Dinosaurer * Floodlight *Scrapper† *Hook *Mixmaster *Long Haul† *Shrapnel† *Kickback† *Slugfest *Thrust *Valour† *Deathsaurus *Blast Off *Bombshell *Sir Soundwave **Rumble *Singe† *Bloodwulf† ;Autobots *Optimus Prime *Bishop * Metroplex *Rodimus *Blazter *Punch *Gears *Swerve *Sky Lynx *Windblade :† Those killed in the battle, and from battle wounds. Logs/Posts 2016 * October 18 - "Opportunity for Attack" - Emperor Prime plans an ambush for the Decepticon shuttle. * October 25 - "You know the deal..." - Punch rallies the troops for the upcoming assault on the Decepticons. * October 30 - "Shuttle Attack (SG)" - A transport mission to Earth goes horribly wrong. * October 30 - "Battle of Decepticon City, Part 1" - The evil Autobots launch an attack on Decepticon City. 2018 * January 26 - "Battle of Decepticon City, Part 2" - The evil Autobots continue their assault on Decepticon City. * January 27 - "Battle of Decepticon City" - Dinosaurer reports on the attack on Decepticon City by the evil Shattered Glass Autobots. Category:2016 Category:2018 Category:TPs Notes Category:Battles Category:history Category:Shattered Glass